EarthShattering Kiss
by SpencerGilly
Summary: A fluffy inuKag one-shot for BGuate224's b-day! love you BG! Kagome thinks Inuyasha just doesn't care about her, will she leave, or can he fix it? it's better than this horrible summary! read and review please! :


Disclaimer: Yeah. I'm a teenage girl who owns InuYasha. Get real!

* * *

**This is a birthday present for BG (BGuate224) who is mt fanfiction BFF and i love with all of my heart! sorry i took so long to give you your present, i was at sleepaway camp! but i really hope you love it! it's just for you, InuKag, our favorite pairing! I'll sing to you know!**

**Happy birtday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday dear BG,**

**Happy bithday to you! cha cha cha!**

**HAppy birthday MBFFOFFWILF! (My Bff on fanfiction who i love forever!) keep rocking the stroy writing!

* * *

**

"Sankon Tessou!" Yelled the silver haired hanyou as he landed on the ground, pieces of the demon he had just destroyed falling to the ground around them.

"InuYasha!" yelled the beautiful raven-haired miko as she dropped her arrows and ran to his side, putting a hand on his back. "Are you alright?" she asked, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes shining in the sunlight, full of happiness, concern, and her pure, wonderful Kagome-ness.

"Keh. I'm fine. That was just a small fry demon. No need to be so worried all the time Kagome." InuYasha said snidely, trying to distract himself from the wonderful feeling of her small, warm hand on his back, or how amazing she smelled crouching down so close to him, or the way her pure, floral scent was making him dizzy, it was so intoxicating. She quickly got to her feet, her long dark hair shining, her dark green skirt being lightly tugged in the wind.

"Well! Excuse me for being worried! I just don't want anything to happen to you! I- I mean all of us care about you a lot! So just be grateful!" He stood up, smelling the change in her scent as she became angry, seeing the slight fury shining in those goddess-like eyes, that were so big and dark, they felt like you could fall in, and that you could see her soul right through them.

He didn't know when he had started thinking of her this way; all he knew was when life got confusing, he knew how to fight it out until it made sense. He leaned in closer to her face, changed his expression so it mirrored the angry one on her face, and then yelled back at her.

"Hey! It's not my fault you all decided to follow me around wench! Maybe sometimes I LIKE to be alone!" He turned around, crossing his arms. She took a step closer, and exhaled, before talking back in her quieter voice.

"Fine. If you'd rather be alone, I'll just go home for a while." She turned on her heel, shining hair flipping in a semi-circle. His eyes widened. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he hated it when Kagome went home, and missed her more than he should. So, he used his famous excuse as to why she couldn't leave.

"Stop wench! We need you to look for the jewel shard! We can't have Naraku collecting it all!" All of a sudden, he smelled Kagome's sad scent. Then, a bit of salty water… oh no. Tears. The one thing InuYasha hated more than Kagome leaving was Kagome crying. She turned back around and looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

Through her blurred vision she saw her hanyou standing there, with his long silver hair blowing slightly in the wind, one pearly white fang poking out of his mouth, and his fuzzy white dog-ears whipping adorably. In his amazing molten gold eyes, she saw a touch of worry, wondering why she was crying, but it was still masked by his anger. Her hanyou. She knew it was a far-fetched thing to think, but she liked the sound of it. She allowed one crystal blue tear to slid down her porcelain cheek.

"I know!" she yelled angrily, stamping her foot. "I know I'm nothing to you but a stupid jewel detector! Or even a temporary replacement for Kikyo! I don't know what the hell I am to you, but you made it very clear that you don't care about me!" She allowed a few more tears to slide down her cheeks. "Just leave me alone! If you really hate me that much, you won't care if I leave!" she turned around again, and sprinted away, heading for the forest with well.

InuYasha stood there, like the idiot Shippo always said he was. His golden eyes widened again. "No… no Kagome. You're wrong. I do care about you. You're wrong." With that, he sprinted off after her, following her scent straight to the well. His silver hair flitted behind him as her intoxicating scent carried him right to the well.

As he skid to a stop, dust and dirt flying around and coating his feet, her saw Kagome hop over the splintery wooden edge of the well on one thin arm. He jumped over, flipping around the leaves of the trees landing on the edge of the well, and grabbing her pale, slim hand. He pulled her up over the edge, and grabbed her warm little body, pulling it against his fire-rat hiorai. He buried his nose into her gorgeous lavender smelling hair, and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Please don't leave. You have never been more wrong. I do care. So much." Kagome's rich chocolate eyes widened, and she gasped for air, he had told her he didn't want her to leave before, but this was the sweetest and gentlest she had ever seen him.

"InuYasha?" she asked as his molten gold eyes met hers.

"Don't leave." He whispered again; as he slowly tilted his head down to kiss her softly. Kagome felt the touch of his sweet, soft lips against hers, and barely had to think about it before she reached up, wrapping those strong, thin arms around his neck, and silver hair that glinted in the sun.

He looped an arm around her tiny waist, and stroked her glinting raven hair lovingly, as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. They both slowly pulled apart from each other at the same time. He only took about four seconds before he hugged her again after that breath-taking, earth-shattering, loving kiss.

"I love you." He whispered without thinking.

"What?" she asked quietly, daring herself to believe her ears. He looked down at her again with love in those honey gold eyes, releasing all of those pent up feelings.

"I love you." She smiled teary eyed.

"But what about…" she asked slowly, only to be interrupted when he quickly spoke softly to her.

"Nothing. Nobody or anything else means anything to me as long as I have you." She looked back, finally giving into her feelings of love festering inside of her.

"I love you too." She whispered back, the words sounding like melodies as they escaped those soft, sweet, pink lips. And, nothing in the world was truer, as she stretched up and he bowed his head, to close the distance an meet in another earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

**I hope you loved it BG! and thanks to all you readers too! happy b-day again! and don't review for me, do it as a birthday present for BG! i sure she'd LOVE it! haha peace out!**

**xoxox**

**DarkMiko97  
**


End file.
